The present invention relates to a multifunctional primer and a method of manufacturing a shoe using the same, and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a shoe in an environmentally friendly manner at a high rate of production using a film type multifunctional primer.
Generally, a rubber outsole is prepared by vulcanizing unvulcanized rubber which is cut into a planar or structured shape. Examples of conventional technologies related to this rubber outsole preparation method are disclosed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0191275 and Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-0063527.
Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0191275 discloses a method of integrally forming a rubber outsole of a shoe and a polyurethane midsole, including the steps of: forming a rubber outsole such that a band-shaped projecting part having a predetermined width is provided over the entire periphery thereof and reticularly-arranged protrusions are formed on the surface thereof; heat-treating the rubber outsole such that the surface temperature thereof is about 40 to 50° C.; and spraying an undiluted polyurethane solution onto the heat-treated rubber outsole to integrally form a midsole on the rubber outsole. Further, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-0063527 discloses a shoe outsole and a method of manufacturing the same in which the outsole and midsole are simultaneously formed and attached through a single process.
As known conventionally a mold to form a rubber outsole is treated with a release agent in order to prevent the rubber outsole formed through a press process from sticking to the surface of the mold. As the release agent inhibits the rubber outsole from being attached to other adherents, it must be removed.
In these methods, as a rubber outsole of a shoe is formed using a liquid rubber primer, the rubber outsole has to be prepared before further processing by a washing and priming processes. Therefore, after the formation of the rubber outsole, in the washing process a washing machine and a washing solution are used in order to clean the rubber outsole. Thereafter in the priming process, a two-pack rubber primer including chloride powder and an organic solvent is used in order to treat the rubber outsole, and the two-pack rubber primer is directly applied on the surface of the rubber outsole through manual procedures. During this priming process, workers are required to wear their protectors for safety. Thereafter the primer is warmed up to react to form a strong bond to the rubber outsole. In order to manufacture a shoe, the rubber outsole prepared in this way is coated with an adhesive, dried, and is then attached to a variety of shoe parts such as a midsole, an insole, an upper and the like.